


The Girl With the Eyepatch

by Trancy_Ackerman



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trancy_Ackerman/pseuds/Trancy_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillian Hill arrives at the Phantomhive manor after an accident during a storm. Although she leaves as quickly as she arrives, there's something eerily familiar about the girl, her story, and the eyepatch across her eye. (Includes OC's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl With the Eyepatch

The rain was fierce against the windows of the Phantomhive manor, making it difficult for young Ciel to concentrate on his work. Although this was true, he managed to continue his inspection of the newest factory's reports whilst eating a well prepared parfait. In fact, the parfait was beyond perfection, but Ciel would never admit such a thing to his butler, Sebastian, and so he held back his compliment as he finished his evening snack.

"Was it to the Young Masters liking?" Sebastian question, removing the dirty glass along with an empty tea cup from the study's oak desk.

"It was decent," Ciel concluded.

Sebastian smiled slyly as he knew this was not true and that the Master did indeed enjoy his dessert. As he went to speak, the windows sprung open, a crashing sound echoing as a woman's scream shook the manor.

Ciel jumped from his chair, the reports tumbling to the ground. "Sebastian, go find out the source of that sound."

"Yes, my Lord," and with that Sebastian left threw the open window, closing it behind him before taking off down the maison pathway.

The rain was thick, the rumbling of thunder complimenting the lightning that lit up the main road that past the front of the mansion. For the average human it would have been impossible to see through the sheets of rain falling, but the Butler had no issues, running as fast as he could towards the sound of distress.

When he met the scene, he was greeted with the image of a topped carriage. The harnesses were bare, no horses to be seen, and it seemed the driver was dead on impact, blood running down his face as he lay peacefully against a tree that had toppled in the middle of the road.

Sebastian quickly jumped onto the side of the carriage, pulling open the door and peering in to not a woman, but a girl, attempting to move under the weight a corpse.

"Here," the Butler spoke, hand extended to the poor maiden, "I will take you to my Master's estate. You will be safe there."

Hesitantly, the girl grabbed the Butler's hand and held on as he lifted her gracefully out of the carriage.

Her dress of sky blue was now covered in blood stains, but the maiden did not seem the slightest bit alarmed. It was apparent by the way she walked that she had injured her ankle in the accident, yet she did not once complain as she attempted to waddle alongside the Butler.

"Allow me," Sebastian insisted, lifting the girl into his arms and quickly hurrying back to the manor.

Finnian was the first to question the Butler and the girl upon their return. "Who's this?"

"What's going on?" Mey Rin questioned.

"What's a young miss like you doin' in a downpour like this?" Brad chimed in.

"Now now, the maiden must be very shocked. It's best if we let her rest up before asking her any questions," Sebastian smiled, brushing the wet hair from the girl's face. It was then that he noticed the patch across her eye. It was similar to that of young Ciel's, with the exception that it was blue, the same as her dress.

She stared at the butler for a moment before looking around at the servants, who seemed as surprised at her appearance as Sebastian. "My name is Lillian," she coughed, then laid a hand gently on her eye, "As for my appearance, I was hurt in an accident as a child."

"No, no, Miss, we weren't looking staring at your eye," Mey Rin waved her hands about, her face red from embarrassment.

"I reckon we were," Brad rubbed his neck, "Sorry 'bout that."

"I like the colour!" Finny declared, a look of amusement on his face.

"These are the Phantomhive servants," Sebastian sighed, holding back any rude comment and replacing it with a smile. "Finnian the gardener, Mey Rin the maid, and Brad the chef. And I am Sebastian, the butler."

"It's nice to meet you - wait did you say this was the Phantomhive manor?" Lillian questioned, a look of excitement on her face, "The one that makes all the best toys?"

"Why, yes it is. Earl Phantomhive is in his study, I shall bring him to you at once." He pivoted to look towards the servants. "May Rin, find a dress suitable for Miss Lillian, one of Miss Elizabeth's should be fine. Finnian, prepare a warm bath, Brad tend to Lillian's wounds, and Tanaka," Sebastian paused, "Do as you normally do."

"Yes, Sir!" The three cheered.

"Hoh, hoh, hoh," Tanaka added.

The Butler bowed and made his way towards the Young Master's study, his smile quickly vanishing as he peeked to see the three servants doing as instructed.

"You're late," Ciel spoke clearly as Sebastian entered the room, the pile of reports still on the floor.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," the Butler bowed before tending to the various sheets. "There is a young Miss Lillian waiting for you downstairs."

"Lillian? I don't believe I know anyone by that name."

"She was the cause of the scream we had heard. Her carriage struck a tree that had fallen in the road. Her driver was killed and the horses were gone, and whomever had accompanied her was dead as well."

"And why does she lack the ability to come and meet me?" Ciel questioned, a yawn escaping his lips.

"Her ankle was injured and she is unable to walk freely."

"I see. So I guess I have no choice but to meet her downstairs." Ciel sighed, getting to his feet and walking alongside his butler towards the stairs.

Sebastian followed, not speaking a word as they descended into the main hallway, Brad inspecting Lillian's foot, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Good evening," Ciel smiled as he approached the two, "I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Lillian, red face, attempted to stand, but instead toppled into Brad's arms. "I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, little Miss, you shouldn't be tryin' to stand on an ankle like that."

"Here," CIel extended his hand, playing the role of the charming Earl well and helping Lillian into her chair. As he looked down to meet her gaze, his smile quickly vanished as he too noticed the appearance of the girl's right eye. "D-do you have a surname?" He managed, returning to his proper poise.

"Hill," she spoke, a gentle smile on her face, "My name is Lillian Hill."

"The Hill family is quite well known in these parts. What is one of it's members doing in the middle of a thunderstorm?"

"Well, running away of course! My parents took me to another one of those dreaded parties, and I had no intentions of staying any longer, so I left to return home."

"In a downpour?" Brad question.

"The poor Miss! You shouldn't be going out like that without your parent, not at allt." Mey Rin exclaimed.

"Sure I can." Lillian protested. "I am thirteen years old. If Earl Phantomhive can run an entire business at this age, I surely should be able to complete a simple task like returning home."

"And look at where that got you," Ciel mumbled before turning to his butler, "Prepare a room for Miss Hill, and contact her parents to let them know she is safe."

"For a toy maker you're not very fun," Lillian pouted, once again attempting to stand and falling back in the chair.

"If I may ask, who was the dead woman in your carriage?" Sebastian questioned.

"She was a housemaid. Quite a naive one. She'd do anything as long as our family butler asked her too."

"I see." Sebastian picked her up in his arms, "Well it's time you retire. I will take you to your room. Do sleep in that dress, as that is the only one we have for someone your size."

"Alright." She agreed, closing her eyes and falling asleep before Sebastian had even made it to the top step.


End file.
